1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to new and useful improvements in sectional table for outdoor use and more particularly to one comprising a plurality of substantially identical sections which, when assembled, may be formed into a regular polygon, e.g. octagon, etc., having a central opening of the same polygonal shape adapted to surround a columnar object, such as a tree, shaft or post, or which may have one section omitted to leave open a central opening accessible for service to the table.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses a number of examples of outdoor furniture.
Soszynski U.S. Pat. No. Des. 196,121 shows a design for a triangular outdoor table with integral seats.
Conklin U.S. Pat. No. Des. 211,796 shows a design for an octagonal outdoor table with integral seats.
Forsyth U.S. Pat. No. Des. 283,377 shows a design for a knock down outdoor table with integral seats.
Thom et al. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 266,211 shows a design for another octagonal outdoor table with integral seats.
Villemure U.S. Pat. No. 2,717,028 shows a folding picnic table.
Glass U.S. Pat. No. 3,096,877 discloses a folding table which recesses into surrounding seats.
Bray U.S. Pat. No. 4,537,443 discloses a portable, knock down outdoor table.